Wandering Hands
by Zabby
Summary: A sexual harassment seminar plus signing equals an interesting Gabby time.


**Title**: Wandering Hands

**Pairing**: Gibbs/Abby

**Rating**: FR18

**Genre**: Het

**Category**: Angst, Romance

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary**: A sexual harassment seminar plus signing equals an interesting Gabby time.

Thanks to taylorgibbs for the beta!!! *hugs*

Her head rested heavily in her hand as she listened to yet another required seminar. She wondered what the class would have them do this time. Would it be a droning lecture? Or would there be demonstrations and group activities? Sitting up quickly, Abby looked around, eyeing the people with her. Not seeing anyone from administration, especially those with wandering hands, she went back to listening drowsily to the speaker, whose voice continued to drone on about the different levels of sexual harassment, what to do if someone was behaving badly, and how to prevent embarrassing situations where overly friendly people could be misunderstood.

Frankly, Abby didn't see how her hugs could be considered sexual harassment when she just meant to show her friends how much she loved them. And even though they had jumped to defend her before, the stern look she was getting from the speaker was making her doubt herself again. Okay, so she could understand if someone didn't know her saw her hugs as over the top, or as unwelcomed physical contact. But she never hugged someone who didn't know her and didn't mind her hugs. In fact, most of her friends said they loved it when she hugged them.

Shaking off her thoughts, she wandered out of her daydreams long enough to hear the squeak of a door opening. Stopping herself from turning around to see who had come in late, her curiosity was satisfied when a Caf-Pow was plopped down in front of her. Grabbing the cold plastic cup, she turned in her seat to smile up at the man who had just made her day.

Dressed in a blue shirt, that served to only enhance his eyes, and a grey jacket with matching pants, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked through the room with an air of confidence that flaunted the fact that he was very late to the mandatory meeting. No doubt, the director would have something to say to him later. Watching him move, Abby's mind was quickly filled with fantasies of how she'd like to explore the different lights with him: green light, yellow light, red light. She blushed as she imagined those hands exploring the different lights on her.

From her desk (she still couldn't believe they had desks at NCIS like she had back in New Orleans for primary school), Abby had a clear visual of Gibbs' normal position for these kinds of meetings: wedged up against the corner of the room, a window at his right hand, as if he would use it for escape at the first available chance. As he adjusted the fit of his body against the wall, Gibbs suddenly turned to her, pinning her eyes with his own.

The blue eyes, that always pierced straight through to the core of her, held a twinkle of naughtiness today that Abby wasn't used to seeing. It was if he could read her thoughts and knew exactly how far she'd taken her daydreams. A small smirk rose on his lips as a blush crept over her pale skin. He knew! But how? How could he possibly know what she was imagining? Abby averted her eyes, concentrating on the beverage in front of her.

As the woman in front moved her lecture towards yellow-light behavior, Abby felt her entire body tuned into what Gibbs was doing across the room. Every movement or shift, every noise instantly brought her to awareness. Sucking in her bottom lip, she worried on it with her teeth, biting down almost hard enough to draw blood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her eyes from tracking across the room and landing on him again.

No longer even pretending to listen to the speech, Gibbs had his eyes trained directly on her. And when she released her lip, swollen and reddened from her chewing on it, she stilled when she looked over at him again. Under his fierce gaze, Abby felt her nipples tighten and her panties dampen as her body reacted to his interest.

_Stop!_ she signed.

_Stop what?_ he returned, the smirk growing steadily more predatory.

_Stop staring at me like that. You're making me… _Slapping her hands onto the desk, she refused to let her hands finish that thought. But the sound of the slap drew the attention of everyone else in the room.

Looking around at all the eyes staring at her, she squeaked out, "Sorry. Sorry. Please continue," she said, directing that statement to the lecturer. Returning to her drink, she took a long sip of the Caf-Pow, letting the caffeine drench her system. When the blush staining her cheeks failed to fade away, she risked a glance at Gibbs. The smile on his face let her know he was enjoying her discomfort a little too much.

His hands started up again, picking up the conversation where they'd left off. _How am I staring at you, Abby-girl?_

Squinting her eyes at him in only slight irritation, she answered. _You know very well how you're staring at me. Like…like you're going to pounce on me and then probably devour me._

Abby watched as his body shook with silent laughter. Amusement coloring his face, he signed, _Maybe I am. Maybe that's what I want to do, even with all these people around. Pick you up and push you back on that desk. Have that cold drink chill your skin before I set it on fire._

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her bones melt as his hands began to describe, in enticing details, erotic pictures of exactly what he wanted to do. _Why are you doing this? Why now?_

Gibbs winked at her, seeming to enjoy her unease. _Why not? Why not now? Why can't I decide that it's time we explore whatever it is that draws me to your lab day after day? What if I just woke up this morning and decided that I was done with being alone? And the first person I thought of was you? What would you say?_

Turning, she stared at her Caf-Pow cup, though she really didn't see the bright red coloring. Instead her mind was working through all the variables, trying to decide if she should encourage him – and, man, did she want to – or if she should put a halt to this new edginess to their flirting – and not risk their friendship. Risking a glance, she peeked at him through her lowered lashes.

_You're thinking too much, Abby-girl. Listen to your heart. It usually tells you the right way._ As his hands signed, she knew that was the moment she could either jump off the ledge or back slowly away.

With her heart, and not her mind, she answered him. _Then, if I was the one you thought of, I would ask what exactly it was you were thinking. What were you thinking, Gibbs? _

She saw his eyelids lower the instant he recognized what she was saying. Her lower lip made its way back into her mouth as she waited for his answer, her body seeming to hum on the electric current between them.

He turned away from her then, turning his full attention on the woman at the front who had just advanced into a discussion about red-light behavior. But his hands moved in a subtle way, describing every moment of his thoughts.

_I was thinking about every morning, when I walked into your lab and all I could think about was taking you across the evidence table. Walking up behind you when you're concentrating on your evidence and don't hear me walking in. Slipping my arms around you. Sucking and biting at your neck as I reach under your skirt, moving your panties, plunging my fingers deep inside of you. _

_I think about stealing those drenched panties and shoving them in my pocket, to remind myself at every turn, and making you walk around bare as you process evidence. Taking you in the elevator, pounding into you in the blue light. Flipping your skirt and burying my face inside your…_

"Ms. Sciuto!" Vance called from the doorway, where he had been watching the class. "What exactly, may I ask, are you doing?"

The entire room turned and faced her. Face burning, Abby turned in her seat to look at the director. "Sorry, Director. My hands were wandering. I mean, my mind was wandering. Won't happen again." Turning quickly in her seat, she faced the front, face burning from embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs' body shaking as he tried to hold in the laughter.

The rest of the lecture went by surprisingly quickly as Abby kept her eyes locked on the woman speaking, despite the pull to look at Gibbs. When the woman let the class out, Abby rushed out ahead of everyone, practically running to the elevator. The remainder of the class had stayed behind to gossip and make plans, so she was pretty sure she was in the clear to be alone in the elevator. And as the doors slid shut, she let her body relax. Until a hand appeared in between, stopping the doors closing.

Gibbs walked into the elevator, the predatory smile back on his face. He stood still next to her, facing the doors as they closed again. After the elevator started moving, he flicked the switch to halt the car. They stood side by side, not saying a word, as the minutes dragged slowly.

Finally, he started laughing. "Your hands are wandering, Abbs?"

She joined in the laughter, holding onto her sides as she gasped for air. Punching him in the shoulder, she gasped, "Oh shut up, Gibbs."

"On it Boss," he growled, before pulling her to him in a soul stealing kiss.


End file.
